My One And Only
by Chaela-laughluuurver
Summary: My take on Gee'n'Dave's first time.


**So this is really random, I got the idea from a poem. It takes place a few months before Gee's 18. She has gone to Dave's house after attending Robbie's wedding reception with him. Oh and this has nothing to do with my other story, its just a one-shot. And yes it is the first M rated Georgia Nicolson fic. I didn't mean for it to happen but... it just seemed to fit. Its not like some other M stories though, those can get disgusting. **

When we were in his room I just randomly blurted it out "Do you think I look pretty in this dress Dave?"

Then he said "No."

WHAT?

"Well do you think I look fat or something?"

"Yes of course."

"But didn't you say you wanted to be with me forever?"

"No."

"Then would you cry if I walked away?"

And guess what he said. "No."

I couldn't take it. Just five minutes ago we were fine. I need to leave. I got up and started to walk out.

But then Dave grabbed my arm and said "Stay Gee." I just looked at him with tears in my eyes unable to speak. "Georgia, you're not pretty, you're _beautiful_. The only thing about you thats fat or big, is your heart. I don't want to be with you forever, I _need_ to be with you forever. And, Kitty, I wouldn't cry if you walked away. I would _die." _

The tears started to spill over, but not because I was sad. That was the kindest most amazing thing anyone has ever said to me. I fell into his chest and gave him a big hug. He squeezed me to him tightly.

"I love you." I murmured against his shoulder.

"I love you to." He said into my hair.

I never wanted Dave to let go. The moment is almost perfect, there's only one thing that could make it better. I started to kiss up Dave's neck until I found his lips. It was just a slow little kiss, not even number five, but then something happened.

Something inside me was begging for more. So I started to do number five, and then six. The begging didn't stop. And then I knew that I wanted something, something I never wanted before. I want to get to number ten with Dave.

I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him as I started to kiss him harder. He walked back a few steps and sat on the bed. I disentangled my hands, which had woven into Dave's hair, and moved them down his neck to the top of his shirt. I undid the buttons then slid it off him.

Dave started to kiss me a bit more hesitantly. I really don't want to stop just so he can ask if I want to do this, because I do. So I kissed him a bit harder, trying to encourage him. Then I wrapped my hands around his back and pulled myself closer to him.

He seemed to get the idea because he started to kiss me more fiercely. He moved his hands up my back to the zipper of my dress and pulled it down. I smiled on his lips and wriggled it off still attached to his mouth. He then pulled me back closer to him, and I moaned against his mouth.

I broke off our kiss and pushed Dave so he was laying down. I immediately moved my hands to his belt and undid it. I ripped off his pants and then looked up at him. He was grinning at me with a naughty look in his eyes. I'm quite sure that is the exact same expression I have on.

I crawled up to his mouth and kissed him again. Dave pulled me down so I was laying on him then rolled us over. I did a little bit of lip nibbling and he made a sort of groany noise. Then he picked my back up a little and took off my bra. Dave let me back down but kept his arms around me so he could hold me tightly. I shivered in delight at the feeling of his bare skin pressed against mine.

I moved one of my hands down to the small of his back and grabbed onto his boxers. We stayed like that for a little while, but soon I got the courage to take them off of him. Then I felt his trouser snake against my thigh and I gasped. Dave took the opportunity of me being distracted and took off my knickers.

All I could hear was our heavy breathing. All I could see was Dave's face silhouetted by the dimmed lights. All I could smell was his sent. All I could taste was his mouth. All I could feel was his body on mine. Right now in this moment I know that I want nothing more then him. My laugh, my one and only one. _My Dave._

While my mind was racing Dave must have gotten a, you know, boy balloon because I felt his hand move from down there up my stomach all the way up to my face.

"Are you sure you want to do this Georgia?" He asked all huskily.

"Of course. I love you." I said back.

"I love you too Georgia, always." He moved his hand over from my face so it was resting on the bed, and then he slowly came down inside me.

I gasped and made a grunty noise. It hurt a bit, but other then that it felt truly amazing. As it happened I made more and more noise, louder and louder until I went over the edge and screamed out of pleasure. I could tell that Dave was really enjoying it to.

When it was over Dave rolled off me and we laid panting beside each other.

In between breathing he said "Georgia that was, that was, it was amazing."

"I know, this defiantly just became the best night of my life." And that is the truth.

"Mine too."

Then I guess I did do an excellent job at making the moment, this night, perfect. I think that as long as I'm with Dave things will be perfect. I _know_ he is what I want, what I need. No more rack of luuurve or bakeshop for me. All I need is Dave. Just Dave. My one and only one.

**See it wasn't that bad. Just **_**one **_**of the ways I thought their first time would go. And its not in normal Georgia format because I didn't want to separate this into chunks so... Do you think it seems realistic** **enough? The first part was the one inspired by the poem... R&R please!**

**Luuurve Chaela xxx**


End file.
